No More Tears
by The Last Raven
Summary: After a scaly life-form, Twilight Sparkle is close to, is brutally murdered right before her eyes, she sets out on a quest. A quest to find a magical artifact that supposedly can revive the dead.
1. The Tea

This is a fan made story. My Little Pony and My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, are owned by Hasbro. All rights reserved.

_No more tears_

_Chapter One_

_The Tea_

"But I don't get it Twilight. Why the hell do so many ponies think I'm a purple dinosaur?" asked Spike.

"Watch your language Spike! This tea with the Princess is very important to me and I don't want anything to go wrong." said Twilight with a stern voice.

To which spike replied with a silly voice, "Calm yourself Twi."

Twilight then gave him a very serious look and snapped spike right out of his cocky mood. They then walked into the luscious castle, spike all dressed up in his tuxedo and Twilight in her dress from her best night ever, being greeted by all their friends. "Well howdy there, I see ya'll dressed up all fancy like." said Applejack from behind.

Twilight then turned around and replied, "Well this is hosted by the Princess, so we need to look our best. Don't we spike?"

"Ye-yeah… of course. Well I'm going to go mingle. Don't wait up." said Spike walking off.

"Come on Applejack, let's go find Princess Celestia and let her know we're here." said Twilight.

As they wondered around the castle looking for the princess, they were approached by two handsome stallions. "Well hey there ladies, why don't you come with us to the bathroom and help us… adjust our ties?" The stallions said to Twilight and Applejack.

Twilight then replied, "I don't know if we should-"

"We would love to, just one second though" Applejack said interrupting Twilight.

"Applejack! What in Equestria do you think you're doing?" Twilight whispered strictly to Applejack.

"Come on Twilight, it will be fun. And hey, you might just get lucky in there." Applejack replied.

"Bu-wah!" Twilight yelped as Applejack forced her into the bathroom with the stallions.

Applejack immediately started making out with her stallion yet Twilight was less than enthusiastic about the situation. "Come here sweet thing." said the stallion going in for the kiss. As their lips met, Twilight was a little bit surprised but she accepted it. "Yeah! Now you're getting into it!" Applejack yelled.

"Ahem!" They all snapped their heads to look at the bathroom door. Princess Celestia was standing there, shooting them all an evil glair. The stallions immediately ran off. "Now this behavior I would expect from Applejack…" Princess Celestia was saying as Applejack buried her head with an awkward grin on her face, "but not you Twilight. I thought, as your teacher, that you had better standards than that but I guess I was wrong." Twilight felt a pit in her stomach, as if it was eating her away from the inside out. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she ran off in shame.

Spike and Rainbow Dash noticed her run out of the castle sobbing. "Twilight, what's-" Spike yelled as Twilight ran out of view. They discharged the castle chasing after her.

"Twilight, slow down!" yelled Rainbow Dash. Twilight then halted right in her tracks and fell to her knees in sorrow. Spike and Rainbow Dash then caught up to her. "Are you okay Twilight?" asked spike, deeply concerned for his best friend.

Twilight tried to say something but she was so overwhelmed with ruefulness that she couldn't stop weeping. After finding solace within her friends; Twilight managed to explain what happened at the castle. "Oh… I can see how that's bad." Rainbow Dash said. She was then hit thinly on her flank by Spike to shut her up.

"What she meant to say was, the princess is a very forgiving pony and I'm sure-"

"But it's not that I'm worried about Spike! It's the fact that now…" she paused to wipe her tears, "now she's probably lost all respect for me and, and…" she resumed crying.

"Maybe we could, you know… stop by your house and play some games or something." Rainbow Dash said not caring about how boring that sounded.

"I'm not sure I feel up to it." Twilight said finally ending her weeping.

"Come on Twilight, It will be fun." said Spike. Twilight then restarted her out cry.

"Was it something I said?" Spike asked looking confused.

"Oh man… look at the time; I better get going to the… thing at the place." Rainbow Dash proclaimed right before quickly flying off.

"But you don't even wear a watch!" Spike exclaimed; Rainbow Dash barely in ear shot of them. "That bitch has been spending too much time with Rarity." Spike uttered under his breath.

Spike soothed Twilights sorrow until she stopped crying and worked up the nerve to walk back to their home.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I'll just send her a formal apology and everything will go back to normal. Right?"

"Yeah, like I tried to tell you before, the princess is a very forgiving pony and besides, you've been her star pupil ever since you were a filly. So I really don't think that one incident will break you twos friendship." Twilight at this point had an angelic smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Spike, you just always know what to say to a girl don't you?" asked Twilight giving Spike an unexpected hug. Twilight then said, "Well there's no reason we can't have a wonderful night. I read up on some ancient activities that the humans use to partake in."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Spike.

To which Twilight replied, "Well there is this game called poker that was played with fifty two playing cards and… are you getting all this?"

"well… I understood game." Spike replied.

Twilight let out a sigh and explained all the mechanics of poker to Spike.

She then said, "You do know that this game was originally banned from Equestria due to the fact that it involved gambling. Lucky for us, I constructed deck of playing cards just for an occasion like this."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's play!" Spike said excitedly.


	2. The Opposition

_Chapter Two_

_The Opposition_

"Two pairs" Spike shouted playfully.

"Oh darn, looks like you win again." said Twilight still cheerful. "How did you get so good at poker anyway Spike?" asked Twilight.

As to which Spike replied, "I guess I'm just a lucky guy."

"Well it's getting late; we should probably be hitting the… _hay_." Twilight said as she held back a laugh from the terrible pun she previously uttered.

"Aw man, can't we stay up a little bit later. I mean is there even anything to rest up for?" asked Spike followed by a yawn.

"As a matter of fact, I still haven't thought of anything to write in my apology to Princess Celestia!" replied Twilight with a stern voice.

"Alright, alright, calm down." replied Spike.

"Good night Spike, I love you." Twilight said in a sweet voice.

"I love you too, night." Replied Spike right before plopping onto his bed. They both fell asleep very quickly; Spike enjoying his dreams of Rarity, and of course, Twilights dreams of studying with the princess.

Suddenly, there was a monstrous bang that shook their entire home. "SPIKE!" screamed Twilight. Spike immediately jumped out of his cot and stumbled over to the edge of the stairs. "He's got a knife!" Twilight was repeatedly screaming. Suddenly Spike grabbed a book off the shelf and tackled the mysterious figure in the house; beating him unmercifully with said book. The intruder evaded spikes grasp, reveling himself as a wolf.

He lunged at Spike with the knife yet missed when spike swiped the wolfs feet with his tail, tripping him. Then spike stomped his head over and over until the wolf lied motionless. Spike walked over to Twilight to make sure she was okay. "Spike! Look ou-," Screamed Twilight in panic.

But before Spike could react, he felt a sharp pain in his back following through to his chest. The knife went completely through his body, fracturing his ribcage. Twilight stared at the blood drenched knife in horror. She then looked up at Spikes face as he showed signs of pure anguish. The wolf, realizing what he'd done, ran off looking disoriented.

"Spike?" Twilight said in a soft voice, holding back a sob. Spike dropped to his knees before falling forward at Twilight's hooves.

"Spike!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking Spikes static body… there was no response. "No no no! Spike please no!" she said weeping. Her mind began to race: what is she to do now? How will she go on without Spike? Is this really it for Spike? Is he really dead?

Twilight then felt an intense pain in her stomach. She started to feel woozy until she completely blacked out.

Twilight, starting to regain consciousness, felt a chilling sensation on the left side of her face. She opened her eyes. Her head was lying in a pool of Spikes blood. She immediately tried to stand back up on her hooves but she couldn't grasp the strength to. She looked up only to be blinded by the light of day. Twilight with all her might yelled, "Help!" but it wasn't any louder than one of Fluttershy's screams. She lied there helplessly for hours upon hours. Suddenly, there was and knock on the door.

"Hey, um… Twilight?" Twilight recognized the voice coming from the other side of the door as Rainbow Dash. "I'm, um… sorry I ran off like that yesterday. I was a real jerk and I know it. So do you think I could, I mean… I don't know… come in and we could maybe… discuss the new, _Daring Do _novel or something?" Twilight tried to cry out but she couldn't make a sound. Rainbow Dash was growing impatient. "Come on Twilight, I'm trying to apologize." Rainbow Dash said sounding frustrated. "I know you're in there!" she screamed at Twilights front door. There was only silence.

Rainbow Dash bowed her head in remorse. "I'm… I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash started to walk off. Twilight had to think quickly for she wasn't sure that she would get another chance to be found before she starved to death. She summoned all of her remaining strength and uttered the word, "Yay!"

Rainbow Dash immediately spun around with a look of pure hatred. "Oh! So you'll have a slumber party with Fluttershy but not with o'l Rainbow Dash! Who else are you partying in there with huh! Rarity! Pinkie Pie!" She bucked the door wide open just for her face to turn ghost white after gazing upon the slaughter she saw before her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Twilight! Spike!" Rainbow Dash shrieked in terror. She galloped over to Spikes corpse then touched and examined the knife. "Who did this to you?" she uttered to herself.

"What in the Devil is going on here!" said a complete stranger coming from the outside. He was a slightly over middle aged stallion with a blue coat just a little darker than Rainbow Dash's. His cutie mark was a big red cross letting Rainbow Dash know that he was a doctor. "Oh my" he said acting surprised as he ran over to Spike and Twilight.

He checked on Twilight first. He pulled out his flashlight and positioned his head right over Twilights. "Alright, she's still breathing" The doc said as he shined the flashlight in her eyes for a few seconds. "Pupils dilating so she is still conscious. Hold on sweetie, you're going to be okay. " He said pulling out a small radio and saying, "This is NCC-1701 requesting immediate medical assistance and two ambulances, how copy, over?" There was a reply from the radio that said, "Acknowledged, we are rooting an ambulance to your position, control out."

The doctor put the communicator away and checked on Spike. "I'm sorry ma'am, he's dead." The doctor said pitifully.

"But you're a doctor! You're supposed to save ponies!" Rainbow Dash yelled losing her temper.

"Listen ma'am, I'm a doctor not am miracle worker. I'll do what I can for your friend here," The doctor said pointing at Twilight, "But I'm afraid that this one's gone."

About ten minutes later, two ambulances arrived. Medical staff rushed into the house and put the immobilized bodies on stretchers and loaded them in. "Wait for me!" Rainbow Dash shouted getting in the back of the ambulance with the doctor.

The journey to the hospital only took about fifteen minutes but to Rainbow Dash, it felt like an eternity. When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses and staff rushed Spike and Twilight into the emergency room, forcing Rainbow Dash to wait in the waiting room.


	3. The Reunion

_Chapter Three_

_The Reunion_

Several hours had passed. A doctor, this time a different one with a white fur coat but with the same cutie mark, walked out of the ER to greet Rainbow Dash who did nothing but waiting for the past several hours.

"Rainbow Dash?" The doctor asked politely holding out his hoof.

"Yes?" she replied too worried to notice the doctors hoof.

"My name is Dr. Solstice, Dr. *Winter* Solstice." The doctor announced proudly. "Now we have managed to re-stabilize… uh, Twilight Sparkle is it?" he asked looking at his clip board. "Anyways, her bodily functions have now been stabilized and she should live."

"What the hell happened to her! And Spike! Uh… Dr. Solstice?" Rainbow Dash asked due to her impatience. Dr. Solstice looked at Rainbow Dash with a slightly angry look but he was still understanding of her pain. "Well, you see… Twilight Sparkle seems to have suffered a mild heart attack due to her high stress levels. Would you happen to know what might have been stressing her?" asked Dr. Solstice.

"Well maybe it's because all she can think about is planning, planning, planning! She never just relaxes to enjoy life. But is she going to be alright?" Rainbow Dash asked for the last time.

"Well now even though her heart is beating just fine now, it stopped long enough to completely drain her of her energy. But yes she should be completely recovered in a few days. Yet I'm Afraid there is still some bad news though." Dr. Solstice said stalling.

"Well what is it!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"It's about what we believe finally caused Twilight Sparkle to have her heart attack." the doctor stalled again. "It was Spike. As you know, he was found with a knife through his chest. It was the intense shock of that moment that caused her initial heart failure. The straw that broke the camel's back I may." Dr. Solstice replied.

"But is he… Spike…" Rainbow Dash tried to ask the doctor but was unable to finish her sentence. Dr. Solstice looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes and replied, "I'm sorry to say this but… he's dead. I'm afraid there was nothing we could have done."

Rainbow Dash forcefully sat down and stared at her hooves. She closed her eyes in disbelief. How could this be happening to her? She has never had to cope with a death before, even if her and Spike weren't very close. She wondered how the others would react when they found out.

Dr. Solstice began to leave the room. "Wait!" Rainbow Dash said. "Can I see her? Twilight I mean."

Dr. Solstice then replied, "Well, you see, she is sedated right now and could be out for the next few hours or so."

"I don't care, just let me see her. Please!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Well I don't see why not." the doctor finally said.

Rainbow Dash was then escorted down a long hallway until she was stopped at one of the rooms. "Room 187." Dr. Solstice said giving Rainbow Dash a little nod. He began to walk off. "Oh and Dr. Solstice…" Rainbow Dash said, stopping the doctor right in his tracks. "Thanks… for everything."

"Don't mention it, it is what I do." Dr. Solstice said walking off.

Rainbow Dash walked into the room. The room was dull and grey, nothing pretty to look at all to look at. She looked at Twilight. Rainbow Dash winced when she saw the respirator hooked up to Twilight.

The room was silent, filled with nothing but the sound of the heart beat monitor which was reading an average BPM for a mare her age. A nurse walked in moments later. "Ooh sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything. I'm just here to change her IV." the nurse said.

"Hey um… do you think, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you contact some friends for me, for us?" Rainbow Dash asked desperately.

"Oh sure dear, I would be happy to." the nurse replied.

"Thanks." said Rainbow Dash sitting down in a chair next to Twilights bed.

She sat there for a few minutes until she lost her self in the steady rhythm of the heart beat monitor and fell asleep for a few minutes.

Twilight began to open her eyes, blinded once again by the bright lights of the day. She was no longer hooked up to the respirator. When her eyes finally adjusted, she spotted four bodies talking amongst themselves looking worried. It was that moment that warmed her heart, for she had so many good friends that care about her.

Applejack turned to check on Twilight and realized that she was awake. "Well uh… howdy Twilight." Applejack said sounding concerned. Twilights eyes immediately widened and she blurted out, "Oh my gosh! Where's Spike! Is he okay!"

"Twilight I…" said Applejack unable to finish her sentence.

"Listen Twilight," Rainbow Dash said cutting in, "The doctors did all they could but…" she paused, "He didn't make it." Rainbow Dash finished bowing her head. Twilight buried her head in her hooves.

"No." Twilight said softly as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Well Twilight," Applejack said caringly, "we're all here to help you get through this. Speaking of that, where the hay is Rarity? Does she seriously have more important things to be doing right now?"

To which Rainbow Dash replied, "I'm sure she will be here soon, I hope."

Twilight lifted her head back up with tears in her eyes and said, "You guys are the best friends a pony could ever ask for. I love you all." Twilight resumed crying over her deceased friend. Everypony looked a bit confused yet touched.

"Oh my *heavens*, there you are!" said a familiar voice coming into the room. Rarity immediately sped into the room and hugged Twilight.

"So you know what happened, huh?" Applejack asked sympathetically.

"Of course, I galloped over here as soon as I heard that *Twilight* was in the hospital." Rarity paused for a second to look around the room. "Say, where's Spike? Shouldn't he be here comforting you, Darling?" She asked Twilight.

Twilight resumed crying leaving Rarity with a terrible feeling.

"Rarity um…" Rainbow Dash started to say before Rarity grabbed a hold of her, shaking her then shouted, "Where's my Spiky Wiky?" tearing up.

"Maybe we should go outside, Rarity." Applejack said with a pitiful look.

Rarity then turned her attention to Applejack and screamed, "Just spit it out!"

Applejack removed her hat and bowed her head. "Spike he-… he's gone." It was at that moment that Rarity fell to her knees, flailing her legs in a fit like sob.

A nurse then entered the room, slightly disturbed by Rarity's hissy fit, and said, "I'm sorry but, visiting hours are over. You will have to come back tomorrow."

"Alrighty then." Applejack said sounding a bit depressed.

"No! Spiky no!" Rarity screamed as Rainbow Dash dragged her out of the room.

Twilight was alone. All she wanted to do was sleep. Anything to stop the agony she was feeling now. She then closed her eyes and was out within minutes.


	4. The Wake Up Call

_Chapter Four_

_The Wakeup Call_

"Twilight?" said a whisper next to Twilights face. She opened her eyes. Rarity was standing there looking very anxious.

"Rarity? What's going on? How did you get in he-"Twilight asked before being interrupted.

"Shh! You're *going* to get me caught." Rarity replied in a whisper.

"Rarity, what are you doing here!" Twilight asked softly but sternly.

"Look Twilight… we have a problem." Rarity replied looking deplorable.

"Oh no." said Twilight covering her face in her hooves once again.

Rarity hesitated. "Pinkie pie is…" Rarity began to cry softly, "She's dead."

Twilights eyes widened, "B-but, but how?" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Rarity waited for a second to catch her breath. "She was quiet about the entire thing. I thought she was fine. But… when she went home, she just… ate. She just kept eating cupcakes until she puked, but she just wouldn't stop there. She just… ate herself to death." Rarity finished, keeping her emotions in check.

It was then that Twilight blurted out, "God dammit! Why the fuck does this keep happening to me! I'm going to fucking kill myself!"

Rarity then shoved her hoof into Twilights mouth to shut her up. Twilight sobbed. Rarity peaked outside to make sure nopony heard. She saw no one. "Listen Twilight, there _is_ a reason I came up here and woke you up in the middle of the night." Rarity said to Twilight.

"Alright…" Twilight paused to wipe her tears, "I'm listening."

"As you know I am sucker for *beautiful* jewelry. And for the *longest* time, I wanted something called the _Pendent of Spirit_. But I just never had the determination to get it." Rarity paused for a moment.

"Oh, you're a big help." Twilight said sarcastically due to the rage inside her.

"You didn't let me finish! What it does well… it possesses the power to… _exchange_ souls. So *Twi*, you up for it?" Rarity finished

"Wait, does that mean we can get Spike, and Pinkie Pie back?" Twilight asked skeptically with a slightly whiny voice.

Rarity then replied, "Why of course *darling*. But the pendent only works once so we need two find two worthless souls to exchange. But who?"

"I can think of one." Twilight said thinking of the wolf.

"Well we'll certainly think of somepony. But in the meantime, we need to find that pendent." And with that, Rarity unplugged her heart beat monitor, yanked out all the needles and things in Twilight, and flipped her out of bed and on to her hooves. Twilight suddenly felt woozy. "Are you sure you will be okay? I mean the doctor did say to keep your stress levels down." Rarity stated.

Twilight maintained balance and looked Rarity in the eyes and said, "Don't worry Rarity; I've never been more relaxed in my entire life. But hold on, where is this pendent anyway?"

"Well you see, it's pretty much where *everything* else magical in Equestria is found. Can you take a guess?" Rarity asked

"The Everfree Forest." Twilight replied with a monotone voice.

"Bingo! Now let's get out of here before the _medical staff_ stops us." Rarity said, ending the conversation. The hospital lobby was deserted so they just simply walked out.

"Oh, and you might want to take this." said Rarity, tossing Twilight a book.

Twilight looked at it for a second and said, "Hells Spells? This is dark magic!" Twilight replied disapprovingly.

"Look Twilight… we don't know exactly what's out there. And your better with magic than me anyway. So take it, just in case."

"But, how did you even get this book. These things are illegal, you know. Not even I have one." Twilight said

"Twilight… do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"ugh! Fine, I got it from Zecora, okay?"

"But how did she-"

"I don't know? She's a zebra. Maybe she doesn't have to follow pony laws."

"Good point... I guess." Twilight said as they began to walk away from the hospital. Twilight put the book away as Rarity followed.

They trotted through Ponyville, passing their friends' houses. Twilight noticed police tape at Pinkie Pie's house and winced at the sight.

They approached the tall, dark trees in front of the Everfree Forest.

"Are you ready Twilight?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Well… I don't think we really have a-"

"Did you two really think you could go on an epic quest without me?" Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight as she swooped down next to them. "Though are you sure you should be doing this with your heart thingy, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, poking Twilight in her chest.

"I'm fine, trust me." Twilight said giving Rainbow Dash a reassuring smile. "Say um… how did you know we were coming down here exactly?"

"Well, I couldn't help but over hear your little outburst in the hospital while taking a flight to clear my head. And after that, I just couldn't resist in eavesdropping on your little conversation." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Talk about _Insensitive_." said Rarity.

"Listen here you jewel incrusted little-"

"That's enough!" Twilight yelled, interrupting Rainbow Dash. "Now the last thing we need is two mares trying to kill each other on this quest."

"Agreed" Rainbow Dash and Rarity stated simultaneously.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get our Spiky back!" Twilight said as they began their journey into the Everfree Forest. The three ponies hiked for a couple of miles until their adrenaline rush ran out and the hours of the night caught up with them.

"Hey Twilight." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" Twilight replied, hardly speaking up due to her exhaustion.

"Yeah, um… why exactly did we not bring camping equipment? Or water? Or food? Or-"

"Why haven't you dropped dead yet?" Twilight replied aggressively, interrupting Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had a shocked look on her face.

"My *word* you two, calm down." Rarity said, glaring at both of them.

Twilight then turned and replied, "She's right. I think we need to rest up a bit. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She sat down onto a downed tree, slumping forward due to her lack of energy.

Rainbow Dash curled up between the two mares and said, "Alright, but don't let me catch you too running off again while I'm asleep, okay?"

Rarity and Twilight looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, have a nice sleep." Rainbow Dash barely uttered before drifting off into dream land.

Twilight and Rarity then lied down on their backs, in silence for a few minutes as they gazed upon the stars.

"Hey Rarity?" Twilight whispered to Rarity.

"Yes darling?" Rarity replied in the same tone.

Twilight paused for a moment then said, "Just out of curiosity, what was it that you know…"

"YES?"

"You know… made you go out with Spike?" Twilight finished, flinching because she didn't know how Rarity would react.

Rarity closed her eyes for a few seconds and let out a sigh. Upon reopening, she responded, "Well, he was always soooooo generous and…"

"AND?" Twilight asked impatiently.

"Well I mean _very _generous."

"How so?"

"Do I *have* to spell it out for you?"

Twilights eyes widened a little before she said, "You and Spike… did-"

"Why of course we did *darling*. What kind of couple would we be if we didn't? Especially _here_ in Ponyville." Rarity said with a little chuckle.

Twilight felt a slight feeling of rage due to jealousy. Twilight was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you alright dear?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head violently, trying to snap herself out of her own self pitty.

"Yeah… and don't worry, we will get Spike back. Because Celestia knows, everypony in Equestria needs to be happy." Twilight said in a whiny voice, starting to tear up.

"What's the matter Twilight?" Rarity asked with care.

"You wouldn't understand! You with your stunning looks! I swear, sometimes, looking at you, makes me question my own sexuality!" Twilight shouted in anger.

"This is about your love life… isn't it?" Rarity asked calmly.

Twilight closed her eyes and replied, "I… I just-"

"Trust me Twilight… how many times do you think I've been around the block?" Rainbow Dash asked, interrupting Twilight.

Twilight, sort of surprised that Rainbow Dash was awake, replied, "Well, I mean…"

Rainbow Dash then replied, "Look, I know I'm fast and brave and all that but… It's hard out there. I know. Seeing everpony getting with each other all around you and for some reason, _you_ are the only one who gets left out. But let me tell you something… you _will_ find somepony out there to care for you. And even if you don't, you have… us." Rainbow Dash finally finished.

"She's right Twilight and when we finish this fucking thing, we will make sure we get you out there. You got that! Rarity screamed.

"Yeah, and… thanks for being there for me." Twilight said lovingly.

It was then that they all joined together for a group hug before they all lied down once again. They all said their goodnights and went to bed.


	5. The Thing

_Chapter Five_

_The Thing_

The three ponies awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed yet slightly stiff from sleeping on the dirt. "So, you girls ready to go find this friggin' thing?" Twilight asked with enthusiasm.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rainbow Dash replied, stretching her wings.

"Then *what* are we waiting for?" Rarity asked as she started to take the lead.

They trekked through the woods, climbing any obstacle in their way. They stopped at an overlook to take a break.

"Aw man, would you look at that. It's just so… beautiful." Twilight said as she gazed at the mesmerizing view.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great. Now I think you have a job to do." Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"Hold on! What's that?" Rarity said pointing at a glistening cave in the distance.

"I'm not sure what you're-" Twilight said getting cut off.

"That's it! That's the cave over there!" It's the pendent! Oh my gosh this is *so* exciting!" Rarity said ending with a squeal.

"What is that it? No epic fights on the way or anything? We can just waltz over there and take it?" Rainbow Dash asked sounding disappointed.

"Not quite." Rarity explained, "legend has it that there is, some sort of… creature guarding the entrance."

"Oh wow Rarity. That's specific." Twilight said sarcastically.

"Piece of cake. As soon as he gets a taste of old Rainbow Dash, he'll head right for the hills." Rainbow Dash replied; her voice full of confidence.

"It probably won't be that easy Rainbow. I mean, how many ponies have tried getting this thing before us?" Twilight asked.

"Besides, we don't even know exactly what we're dealing with here." said Rarity with a concerned look.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Rainbow Dash said starting to fly off just for Rarity to grab her by the hoof, causing her to fall to the ground.

"We're doing this together, remember?" Rarity asked rhetorically as she began walking towards the cave.

"Do you even know what this… _creature _looks like?" asked Twilight.

"Hm… well *according* to the myth, the guardian of the Pendent of Spirit is this… ruthless killer. But it didn't have much more of a description besides that." Rarity replied.

"Well, I'm sure we'll know it when we see it… I hope." Twilight said sounding a bit nervous.

They trotted, confidentially at first, but paranoia started to set in as they neared their destination. It was cloudy overhead as it started to drizzle.

"Great! I _just_ had my coat cleaned!" Rarity shouted angrily.

The other mares just seemed to ignore Rarity's statement. Twilight suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. She could see the cave. They were about twenty yards from it. "Stand back you two. Let the pro handle this." Rainbow Dash stated as she took the lead.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled, stopping Rainbow Dash right in her tracks. "B-be, be careful."

Ha! Are you kidding? It'll be like taking candy from a filly!" Rainbow Dash said as she marched into the cave completely self-assured. She looked around cavern, but it was too dark to see anything. "Yo Twilight, could you do some sort of glowy spell or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh…" Twilight hesitated due to her fear, "y-yeah, sure thing." She walked in slowly. Twilight started to shake for the fright of this place was getting to her.

"Um… Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked because of her impatience.

"Oh um… right." Twilight said right before her horn started to glow.

"Oh my go-" Rainbow Dash said in awe as she observed the room around her.

The cave's walls were slightly dampened, giving them a slight glisten. In the middle of the room was a waterfall that surrounded an unknown item resting on a stalagmite.

"This place is so… beautiful." Rainbow Dash said, eyes lit up with amazement. "We need more light. Rarity?" Rainbow Dash said glancing at Rarity.

"Whatever you say, your omnipotence." Rarity said sarcastically.

Rarity's horn lit up, brightening the room even more. It was then that the three mares heard a terrifying screech from above. They all snapped their heads towards the ceiling. What they saw was a large, black object with tentacles piercing out of its sides, hanging down.

"Oh shit! Boy that thing is ugly!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she leaped into the air and dashed towards it with all her might. She hit about eleven wing power before one of the tentacles swiped her away. She let out a blood boiling shriek as she was flung right out of the cave. She smashed into a tree and hit the ground with a thud.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight cried out as her and Rarity discharged the cave after Rainbow Dash.

She was a horrific sight. All of Rainbow Dash's limbs were either twisted, mangled, or broken. There was even one of her thigh bones piercing out of her front, right leg. When they got there, the first thing Twilight noticed was a large spread of lacerations across her flank. Rainbow Dash had been poisoned by the tentacle that smacked her out of the sky.

"Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash… are you…" Twilight tried to ask but couldn't finish for she feared she knew the answer.

"Rainbow Dash! Speak to me!" Rarity shouted with tears in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash, using all her strength, looked up at the ponies and said, "Twilight, I always wanted… I always wanted to say that-" Rainbow Dash paused to cough up blood. "That I always thought you were sexy." She paused again. "And tell the wonder bolts… tell them that they can kiss my-" Rainbow Dash stopped speaking and let out one final breath. The brave, speedy mare was gone.

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight said softly, "we won't have to. Rarity! Let's go tear this thing to fucking shreds!" Twilight shouted as she sprinted back towards the cave. But she was stopped short when she heard a monstrous bang that came from the cave. There was silence, only the sound of light rain could be heard. Twilight and Rarity slowly crept into the cave. They, once again, used their horns to light up the cavern. They looked up but what they saw wasn't the large, black mass that was there before.

"Holy Celestia! It was… a cocoon!" Twilight shouted as she saw that the black object was split open.

"Then… where is-" Rarity said before getting cut off by a nerve racking growl coming from behind the waterfall. Suddenly, they could see what appeared to be, a floating, yellow orb shining from the other side of the falls. For a few seconds, they had hope. Then the black creature slowly emerged out of the water. This time it was different. It was now mobile, using three, razor sharp legs to move around. Its body contained the glowing orb they saw before. Its head looked like that of a deformed spider. The whole thing was a terrifying sight.

"Th, th- that glow! It, it's the pendent, isn't it!" Twilight asked as her and Rarity backed away in fear. The creature then let out a terrible shriek that caused the two mares fur to stand on end.

"I'll take that… as a yes!" Rarity yelped as they fled the cavern.

It was then that Twilight halted with a skid before shouting, "No!"

Rarity stopped right in her tracks in confusion. "Twilight, what are you-"

The creature still approached them with hostile intent. Twilight let out a maniacal chuckle. "I lost my Spiky. I lost my good friend Pinkie. And you made me lose my Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted as she slowly started walking towards the creature. The evil, black spider stood staring at Twilight, as if listening.

"Twilight! Have you gone mad!" Rarity screamed.

"You know, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Do you want to know why, you putrid fuck?" Twilight asked before the creature let out a roar and swung one of its legs at Twilight. She merely closed her eyes and took a step back with a grin on her face. "I'll tell you why! My sexy friend over here gave me a book recently. And well, I might not look it, but I sure do love to read." The creature immediately lunged forward using two of its legs as scissors in an attempt to cut Twilight in half. Twilight stepped out of the way and started to glow with a faint, red light as she began levitating right in the spiders face. Rarity just stared at Twilight in disbelief. Twilight let out another chuckle and said, "And you wouldn't believe what this book said." The creature snapped its jaw at twilight yet missed again. "Friendship is magic… hatred is power. And I really don't like you!" Suddenly, a cyclone started circling around Twilight. "Oh and you won't believe this. There was even a section about ugly ass spiders like you!" Twilight then closed her eyes as a large blast of dark energy launched out of her horn and hit the spider in the chest. The creature started to struggle. "And the only way to kill something like you? Simple, a concentrated blast of energy and magic."

Rarity shook her violently shook her head, recognizing her queue, shut her eyes, and intensely focused a blast of pure magic at the monsters chest. The creature let out a terrible roar towards the sky before falling to the ground. It then disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but a gold, lustrous object. Twilight then slowly descended to the ground as she stopped glowing.


	6. Live and Let Die

_Chapter Six_

_Live and Let Die_

"B,b,bu- what?" Rarity shouted because of the events that just occurred. Twilight turned to face Rarity with a look of pure sorrow.

"How could I… how could I have done that!" Twilight blurted out as she began weeping.

Rarity was speechless for a second, until she said, "Twilight, it's okay."

"No it's not! I'm… a monster!" Twilight cried out.

"You most *certainly* are not a monster!" Rarity exclaimed, "That son of a bitch deserved it! You did well Twilight."

"B, but… how could I hate something… so much?" Twilight said starting to feel a bit better.

"Twilight, it killed Rainbow Dash. And it was the only thing in the way of saving our friends souls. I would have done the same thing. Anypony would." Rarity said with care.

Twilight, at this point, had stopped crying and forced a weak smile on her face. "I guess you're right. Now all we have to do is take the pendent and-"

Suddenly, there was an ear shattering bang that came from behind them. Twilight collapsed and shrieked in pain as her chest collided with the ground.

"Twilight!" Rarity screamed as she held out her hoof in her direction. Then, without warning, Rarity began to glow slightly as she was thrown against the outer portion of the cave. By now, the rain was so heavy that you couldn't see more than a few yards in front of you. Rarity struggled to evade the magical snare that was clenching her to the wall, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. What she saw next caused her skin to crawl. She saw the grey silhouette of a unicorn on the approach.

"You ponies are _so_ predictable!" Trixie stated as she came into view.

"Trixie… how, convenient. We were just about to start looking for… you." Rarity struggled to say due to the severe pressure being applied to her ribs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Trixie shouted in anger as she examined Twilight. "Ace! Get your k-9 ass over here this instant!" A few seconds passed. Then suddenly, another creature came sprinting their way. As he came to view, Rarity could tell that it was a wolf armed with a Springfield m1903 wearing a bandage covering his left eye and ear. "Do you see this!" Trixie shouted pointing at Twilight.

"Uh…" Ace said stalling.

"This is a living creature, isn't it!" Trixie stated angrily. "You can't do anything right can you?"

"I'm sorry suh, I-"

"First assignment, kill a defenseless little nerd. And what happens? Twilight? Do you know this one?" Twilight could not answer for she was in so much pain that she wasn't even aware of Trixie's presence. "You kill the wrong defenseless nerd. And this time you had a sniper rifle! And the last time I checked, shooting a victim below the stomach is not a clean kill!"

"I'm sorry suh, the rain-"

"Give me your weapon!"

"But suh I-"

"I said now!"

Ace slowly handed Trixie the rifle as she yanked it right out of his paws.

"Trixie please!" Ace pleaded right before Trixie smacked him right in his injured eye as hard as she could. He shouted in pain.

"Who the hell said you could call me that!" Trixie screamed as she handed the rifle back to Ace violently.

"I'm sorry suh, it won't happen again."

"Talk about a bitch." Rarity uttered under her breath after Trixie's clench got slightly looser.

Trixie then snapped her head in Rarity's direction and said, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Victoria's secret!" She then got a maniacal grin on her face. "Ace, why don't you tell Rarity here the story of how you murdered the little dragon."

Ace then shared the same grin. "With pleasure suh." Rarity then began to feel a prominent amount of rage inside of her. "It was the night of Princess Molestia's very special tea party. Twilight was my intended target, but this… disgusting looking man whore stopped me. So I stuck me blade right through his scaly skin. Did the world a favor if you ask me." Ace finished still grinning

Rarity had tears streaming down her cheeks before shouting, "How could you kill him! He was just a baby!"

"And you're what… in your twenties? Not to mention a different species. You make me sick!"

Rarity became so overcome with sorrow that she couldn't stop crying.

"Totally worth it!" Trixie shouted happily.

"Why are you doing this to us!" Rarity screamed.

Trixie let out a little chuckle before saying, "The same reason you're here sweetie. To have a little swap meet." Trixie then walked over to the pendent that was resting on the ground. She gave it a kiss after picking it up and started adoring its beauty.

"Hey! Ace!" Rarity whispered ending her out cry. He didn't respond. "Why do you take so much shit from her anyway?"

At this point, Ace glanced at Rarity and responded in the same tone, "I'm a hired gun. You have to make a living somehow you know you know. I'm just putting on a good, loyal show for the misses."

"Could you tell me what she wants the pendent for?"

"I've said enough. But I'm sure Mrs. Trixie wouldn't mind talkin' a bit." Ace walked over to Trixie and said, "Whitie over here wants to know what you want with the pendent. Care to explain?" Trixie immediately around and smacked him in the face.

"I didn't say you could talk to our guests! But if she must know…" She walked over to Rarity, bending over to get right in her face. "My very special somepony… died. Cancer." She paused for a moment. "You see, my original plan was, Ace over here was _supposed_ to kill _Twilight_ so you little fillies would try to bring her back. But when I heard that her best friend was caught in the cross fire, well… it was even better. And then you go and defeat the guardian of for me? You just make it too easy!"

"But why the hell were you shooting at us?" Rarity asked demandingly.

"Hey! I was only going to waste Twilight. But you… I have something special planned for you!"

Rarity tried to make some sort of comeback but couldn't without sounding like a hypocrite. "Look Trixie, we have the same problem here. Why can't we just work together to-" Rarity said getting cut off when Trixie tightened her magical grip around her.

"Nope. I think you've forgotten who put you in this position. Besides, this way is much more… convenient." Trixie finished

"Now Ace. Why don't you put little Twilight there out of her misery?" Ace stalled for a second. "I said now stupid!"

"Right! Yes suh." Ace said as he approached Twilight; still drowning in a pool of agony. He positioned the rifle over Twilights head. He then started to pull the bolt back, loading a new bullet into the chamber.

"No please! Twilight!" Rarity shouted with tears in her eyes. It was then that Twilight opened her eyes and stared up the barrel of the gun.

Ace closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "This time… I am sorry."

Rarity shut her eyes, cringing when she heard the bang of the rifle going off. "No! How could you-" Rarity tried to shout but was interrupted by Trixie, crying out in excruciation. Rarity opened her eyes to see Trixie on the ground with a bullet in her thigh, releasing Rarity from her grip.

"Hmm, whoops." Ace said with enjoyment in his voice.

"Oh my gosh! thank-" Rarity said.

"Hold it!" Ace said pointing the Springfield at Rarity.

"W, w-what are you doing?" Rarity asked in fear.

"Do you know how much one of these things would go for? I'll make sure it's mine." Ace said as he cocked his weapon once again.

"L-look, you can have it. J-just… take it."

"So you can what, go tell Celestia that I'm a hired gun? I'm not about to take any chances."

Then all of a sudden, Twilight summoned a large portion of her remaining energy to pull the wolf to the ground with one final magical attack. Rarity then grabbed the gun from his paws and bashed him in the head with it, knocking him out. She picked up the pendent. "Dammit! Why must there only be two of you!" Rarity screamed in anger.

"Rarity…" Twilight barely uttered.

"No way Twilight! Not you."

"Please… I've already lost too much blood. I'm a goner. Just do it… before it's too late."

Rarity had tears in her eyes. But Twilight was right. Rarity clutched the pendent as it began to glow ever so softly. Ace, Trixie, and Twilights chest all began to glow brightly as they began levitating in midair. Rarity then focused her love onto three individuals: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. Trixie, Twilight, and Ace immediately shot a beam of light out of their chests, connecting them to the pendent.

"I love you Twilight." Rarity said softly as the pendent shot a single beam of light into her chest, linking them all together. It was then that the three soul donors started letting out blood boiling screeches as their flesh was ripped from their bodies. Eventually, they had all completely disintegrated. Then, the device shattered, allowing the tri beam to replace the soul donors with Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Pinkie Pie. When they appeared, they all started looking around in confusion.

"How the hell did I get here?" Spike asked before noticing that Rarity had a look of pure sorrow on her face. "Rarity… what's wrong."

"Oh Spike!" Rarity said as she hugged Spike, weeping uncontrollably.

"Hell yeah! I knew you two could… wait, where's Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around the cave for her.

Rarity let go of Spike to wipe her tears. "I had to… use her." Rarity said with a pitiful look.

"Rarity! How could you!" Pinkie Pie shouted in anger.

"This is all your fault Pinkie! If you just dealt with Spikes death like the rest of us-" Rainbow Dash shouted, being interrupted.

"Alright, lets het something straight! Twilight died so we could continue our lives. She would've wanted us to be happy." Rarity finished.

"Rarity is right. We can't just mope around and eat cupcakes until the pain goes away." said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on guys. I think she at least deserves a funeral. And I'm sure Applejack and Fluttershy are wondering where we are." Spike stated.

As hard as it was, they all left the cave to start the journey home. Rarity stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. "You always were sexy, weren't you?"


End file.
